ONE MINUTE MELEE: Proto Man vs Wario
Proto Man vs Wario is ahomeschoolingroudon's 16th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Proto Man from Megaman against Wario from Super Mario Description Which former rival turned ally to Nintendo and Capcom's greatest platforming mascots will come out on top? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Proto Man’s Castle Midnight Inside the castle, there was plenty of fighting going on. As a fight was going on, the opposition was trying to fight off a very, Mario esq. but obese man. A Bombier flew above him The bombier dropped a bomb with the intent of exploding the man, but he rolled out of the way and leaped into the air. the man forcefully made the Bombier crash down into other enemies, the man then revealed himself. “I’ma Wario! I’ma gonna win!” he said. Wario then dove towards a group of Power Musclers. Wario duked with them one at a time, they put up decent fights but Wario took them down quick. Wario then scaled the tower, and climbed to the very top. To where, a red, robotic Mega Man esq. combatant was waiting silently. He spotted Wario and revealed himself as Proto Man. “Wario time!” Wario raised his fists up, until he realized he was a robot. “Hey! You’re a robot, obey my orders! Stay down!” Wario taunted. Proto Man just looked at him. “I will, not.” Proto Man replied, Wario was confused “But, you’re a robot!” Wario shouted. “A robot, who doesn’t follow orders. Now what does that make me?” Proto asked, before he pointed his Proto Buster at Wario. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYxovhFI25w) Let’s party! BEGIN! “Bwa-ha-ha!” Wario laughed as he ran at Proto Man. Proto Man fired his Proto Buster, which knocked Wario back a little bit, but he pulled out a Fire Flower and transformed into Fire Wario. “What is-” Proto said before he was cut off by Wario throwing fireballs at him. Proto quickly shot back with the Proto Buster, but Wario quickly ran up to Proto while throwing fireballs and used the Dash Attack Proto hid behind his Proto Shield, blocking the attack with it. But Wario grappled Proto and slammed him into the wall, before Piledriving him. “Take that loser” Wario said before jumping back. Proto Man quickly sprang up and fired at Wario, his Fire Wario ability was lost. “Ow, that hurts!” Wario shouted. “I, HATE you!” Wario shouted once more before he got out a Bob-Omb Proto Man quickly realized it was an explosive and dashed out of the way before the explosion hit him. Proto Man flipped through his weaponry and settled with the Needle Cannon. Proto rapidly fired needles at Wario, Wario quickly jumped up above Proto Man and ground pounded him. It created a small earthquake which took it’s toll on Proto Man badly. Proto quickly pulled out an Energy Tank and used it, healing him. “Grr! Fire!” Wario shouted, before Wario put on the Metal Cap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d73vybejCvs) Wario was virtually surrounded in Metal, now he was stronger and virtually invincible. Wario, quickly decided to take advantage of this and charged at Proto Man. Proto Man began charging a blast. Proto Man fired a charged shot from his Proto Buster, but it practically bounced off of Wario, and he just kept going before ramming into Proto. Proto had his Proto Shield up but, Wario jumped behind him. Wario quickly Corkscrew Conked Proto Man up into the air, but Proto Man switched to Magnet Missile. Proto fired rapidly at Wario, and. Despite Wario seemingly invincible. He was badly hurt by the Magnet Missiles. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QON0LqA_Pw) “What? I’ll get you! You cheater!” Wario said, as his Metal Mario power-up dissipated. Proto Man, fired the Proto Strike. But Wario jumped over it and his Wario Waft was fully ready to attack. Wario ran up to Proto Man in a hurry, Proto Man alarmed by this got ready to use the Big Bang Strike. Wario tackled Proto and began to use the Wario Waft. Wario used the Wario Waft and Proto Man fired the the Big Bang Strike. Two giant explosions filled the area. Both were launched on the opposite walls, Wario, clearly exhausted from the fighting and Proto Man on his last legs. Proto Man fired the Gemini Laser and it ricocheted off the wall by Wario and Proto Man dashed at Wario and shield bashed him K.O! Wario yelled, “I, lost to a loser!?” Wario said before falling unconscious. Proto Man kicked Wario out of the castle and waited, for whenever a new foe was gonna show up This melee’s victory goes too.. Proto Man! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music